Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{2n - 7}{3n - 9} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3n - 9$ $ -(2n - 7) = 5(3n - 9) $ $-2n + 7 = 15n - 45$ $7 = 17n - 45$ $52 = 17n$ $17n = 52$ $n = \dfrac{52}{17}$